Beautiful Chaos
by Morgan Buzolic
Summary: Verity Saltzman, the seventeen year old vampire hunter who tries to live normally with being as involved in the supernatural as she is. It doesn't really work when your best friends are all supernatural in some way and her first love is the so psychotic original vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Verity Saltzman

**Nickname: **V

**Age:** 17

**Born: **October 31, 1996

**Sex:** Female

**Height/Weight:** 5' 3" 136 lbs

**Hair/eye color:** Red Hair, Green Eyes

**Appearance:** Naturally curly, red hair that is rib length and ivory skin to compliment her wide, green eyes and hair. Her teeth are white, bright, and straight, that are surrounded and covered by full red lips. Long, toned legs from her past high school track and gymnastics years. That being said, she has a little bit of a two pack in her abdomen, her chest area is small. Verity has a tattoo on her upper left ribcage that says '_Chaos_'.

**Heredity:** American, Irish, German, Bulgarian

**Birthplace: **Durham, North Carolina

**Occupation:** High School Student and Track Star

**Education:** Durham Elementary and Middle School, Mystic Falls High School

**Home Life:** Verity used to live with her mother and father in Durham, until her mother mysteriously disappeared which she now knows was Damon's doing. Verity was introduced to supernatural things at a young age, and her father taught her how to fight and work a cross bow when she was ten years old. Alaric and Verity moved to Mystic Falls when they heard of a teaching job for him. Ever since they've been living in the apartment across from the Grill, where her father loves to go with Damon. They actually own two apartments in the building, the ones next to each other obviously, and knocked down the wall separating the two to join them together. Making it one big apartment.

Verity and Alaric have very good father daughter relationship. They spend all the time they have off from vampire hunting, and Elena saving, together and watch movies, play video games, normal family things.

**Race:** Caucasian/Irish/German/Bulgarian

**Religion:** Catholic

**Community Status**: Verity isn't really popular, she's well known, but not everyone wants to be her friend or date her, which is perfectly fine with her and Alaric. She's liked within the track team and her gymnastics club. Everyone does think she is one of the prettiest juniors in school, except for Bonnie or Elena.

**Hobbies:** Track, Gymnastics, Reading, Drawing.

**Morals:** '_Have Courage and Patience_'

**Temperament**: She is very witty, and extremely calm. It takes a lot to anger her, but once you do anger her, she holds an extremely long grudge. Unless you are a long time friend, or do something extremely adorable and forgiving like. Simply apologizing to her will not make her any less angry.

**Abilities:** Verity can draw anything you ask her to, but she needs peace and quiet to be able to think and perfect her work. She can also run five footballs fields in 126 seconds. Running helps her escape most things and if running doesn't work she goes to gymnastics. She is the best at the bars, because she is so small she can swing herself around quickly, and get more air.

**Qualities:** Verity is exceedingly respectful to any adult, well everyone, except for cocky vampires. She is nice to Stefan though because he has always been nice to her. Also, she isn't really afraid of what people think of her. Verity does what she wants.

**Flaws:** Once she is angry, she goes into a fit or rage. One time, she got so angry with her father that she kicked the door off of the hinges and punched a hole through her wall. She felt extremely guilty afterwards and fixed and paid for it the next day. She also sleeps all day as well, after a track meet or a competition she comes home and sleeps for the rest of the day then wakes up and goes to hang out with Jeremy or Bonnie.

**Personal Goals:** Wants to get away and out of the supernatural world. As much as she thinks its fascinating, she knows its completely dangerous and she could be killed any day, any hour, any minute, any second.

**Professional Goals:** Go to the Olympics for Gymnastics or Track.

RELATIONSHIPS

**Past romantic relationships:** Her last relationship was with Tyler Lockwood, who she was with for only a couple of weeks before she ended it.

**How did they end:** She ended it, nicely, because of the way he looked at Caroline and a relationship was truly a waist of her time.

**Consequences of past relationships:** She feels like a pity case when she talks to Caroline, because she feels guilty about breaking up Verity and Tyler, although Verity has reassured her time and time again that it was fine.

**Present romantic relationship(s)**: Married to her bed. Just kidding. She is single and is not looking for anyone, especially in Mystic Falls.

**Related to: **Alaric Saltzman, duh, and Isobel Flemming

**Friends:** Jeremy Gilbert, her best friend, they spend every minute together. They always spend nights at each others homes and they always make the best of their time together. Palmer Kane, her ultimately and absolutely best friend in the entire world. They talk about everything together, do everything together. Palmer also does track with Verity, and is a witch.

**Family:** Verity and Alaric are extremely close, as aforementioned. Verity didn't really know Isobel all too long. Isobel had disappeared by the time Verity was a year old. Elena and Verity, are half sisters, considering John Gilbert's past with Isobel in high school. They don't always see eye to eye, and they look nothing alike, but when Elena needs protecting or Verity needs protecting the two are always their for each other, ready to fight.

**Greatest influence**: Alaric is the biggest influence in Verity's life. He has taught her to be strong no matter what life throws at you. She has also been taught by Alaric to not where your heart on your sleeve and trust wisely.

**Favorite foods/drinks:** Foods: Pancakes, Bacon, Kettle Cooked Chips, and Apple Jacks. Mostly breakfast foods. Drinks: Milk, Tea , Coffee, Water, and Lemonade

**Music:** Lana Del Ray, Florence and The Machine, The Pretty Reckless, Nirvana, Imagine Dragons. A very odd taste in music for a young girl her age.

**Books/literature:** Verity likes to read books about the supernatural, mind the irony. She loves to see how people explain the occurrences, the demons, and everything else there is to offer.

**Movies:** Beautiful Creatures, The Mortal Instruments, The Divergent Series

**Other characters' reactions to preferences:** Jeremy always laughs at her for reading so much supernatural books, but she ignores him and simply rolls her eyes. Palmer loves to gush about the books they read together, a sense of reality for the two.

**Smokes? Why? What brand?:** No because she feels that she doesn't need to increase her death by smoking. She already has had so many near death experiences in Mystic Falls and she is only seventeen.

**Like or dislike animals?** Verity loves animals, she always had since she was a kid. She used to beg Alaric on his days off to take her to the park to feed the birds or to take her to the zoo to see all the many species.

**Pets:** She has a black munchkin kitten, named Zedd.

**Car/transportation:** A much loved 2010 SXT Dodge Charger in black.

**Name/Age:** Jeremy Gilbert/ 16

**Name/Age:** Palmer Kane/ 17

**Name/Age:** Parker Wednesday/ 18

PERSONALITY

**Absolute trait:** Rage.

**Best trait:** Passion and Love.

**Most vulnerable:** Falling in Love.

**Introvert/extrovert:** Extrovert.

MISC. INFO

**Major childhood trauma?:** Losing her mom so early.

**How does it effect him/her: **After Isobel leaving her she learned from Alaric to not give out her heart and trust so easily, as said before.

**What occurrence from the past will effect the plot:** When Isobel came to town looking for Elena and not Verity.

**Acts when angry:** When feeling herself getting angry she tries to out run her problems, or just work them out. Other times she hits things until it breaks, or will scream at the top of her lungs. What ever she has to do to calm down.

**Regrets:** Kicking Elena in the face for stealing her mom.

**Rewards and punishes self:** Reward herself with reading, watching movies or spending time with her father. Punishes her self by making her self work until she could barely stand.

**One sentence description (by the character):** A beautiful face with plenty of walls that are difficult to break.

**One word descriptions (by the character):** Distinctive.

**Basic temperament:** Calm, playful, quiet, content.

**Worst fear(s):** Losing her dad, Elena, Jeremy, Palmer or Parker.

**Secret from the past:** Her tattoo on her ribcage that her and Palmer got together. Only her dad nose about, because him and Damon had to clean her blooded side from one of Anna's attacks.

**Family members in the story:** Alaric Saltzman, father. Isobel Flemming, mother. Elena Gilbert, half sister.


	2. The Last Dance

Walking into my dad's side of the apartment, I was not expecting what I saw. There was Elena, my half sister, sitting completely still one of the chairs from the table and dad holding two shirts up to his body.

"Bad?" He asked Elena, arching his brows holding the dark brown shirt to his body. "Or badder?" He let the dark shirt fall to his side and held up the lighter brown shirt, with a plaid design, up to his chest.

"The dark colors suit you better." Elena huffed, tilting her head distastefully at my dad. Which I found extremely odd considering Elena adored my dad because of Jenna, who I adored.

"Thank you honey!" Dad said cheerfully as he threw the lighter plaid shirt on his bed. "Pop quiz!" His back turned towards Elena and I as he took the shirt of the hanger and stuck his hand through the sleeve. "Dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" He turned to look at Elena, sticking the rest of his arm in the sleeve and bringing the shirt around his shoulders.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah." Elena avoided looking at him. Why were they acting like I wasn't here? I was far into the room, and standing there, just looking at the two of them like they were crazy for not acknowledging me. They were my family for Pete's sake! Why was I not being noticed? It's not like I wanted all the attention, in any other situation I would have shrugged it off, even if it was weird that Elena was telling dad what looked better. The fact that Elena was sitting uncomfortably still in a chair and being so hostile with him was like a red flag. Something was very, very wrong. "You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

"Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is." By this time he had finished putting on his shirt, and now was putting on his signature jacket, that I always had to wash! It was like he was incapable of washing it. "The last thing I need is to resurrect Elijah." He huffed, pulling on his jacket. "That guy's a buzz kill."

"Don't forget your on the outs with your girl friend, Jenna." Why was Elena saying it like that? That annoyed, and fed up spat. Elena would have said Aunt Jenna. What if this wasn't Elena? What if it was Katherine?

"Right!" Dad said like he had forgot. He rolled his head around his shoulders in a fed up kind of way. "Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?" He took some steps towards Katherine, who I knew by know was actually Katherine and not Elena.

As if Katherine was trying to be discreet, she nodded her head towards me, causing me to snort in response. I didn't hate Katherine like every one else did, I didn't think it was fair how people hated her for looking like Elena. Or hated Elena for looking like Katherine. I think it's fair to give the older doppleganger a chance, and she hasn't personally done anything to try to harm me. So, we were on easy terms.

"Right." Dad said, turning to me with a wide smile on his face. "My lovely daughter, Verity."

"You're not dad." I said simply, backing up to the counter slowly, knowing we kept a hidden dagger under the overhang of the granite.

"Now how could you say that my dear?" He asked, pretending to be outraged, only causing me to roll my eyes.

"Even as much as dad dislikes Katherine, he wouldn't have her over just for sport." I spat and felt discreetly under the counter.

"You are a quick one, aren't you Verity?" Dad asked, taking a step closer to me. My immediate reaction was to back away again, pressing myself into the counter. I knew full and well that this wasn't my dad.

He never called me Verity, well that's a lie. He called me Verity in certain situations only. After my first track meet when I had gotten second for the 300 dash, he called me Verity, or when I placed third for the beam, which was not my strong suit, he called me Verity. He called me Verity when he was proud. When he found out I had my tattoo, he used my full name, Verity Morgan, along with some curses. He called me Verity in class. When I was hurt and scared of losing me, like when Anna and her little group of newbie vampires attacked me, he called me Verity. Other then that, he called me V. Most people did call me V, or others called me Verity, it never really mattered to me. Just when dad called me Verity or V out of context.

"It's a Saltzman trait." I snapped and brushed my hand under the counter swiftly until I found the handle of the dagger. "So, who are you? And why are you using my fathers body?" I raised my light brows at him in questioned.

Dad, or whoever was in his body, leaned closer to me and looked me straight in the face. What was he doing?

"Verity, you will forget coming into your fathers side to find out I was in his body. You'll think nothing different of your fathers personality right now." His pupils dilated making me furrow my eyebrows in the quick second I had.

"I will forget coming into my fathers side to find out you were in his body, and will think nothing differently of his personality right now." I replied in a monotone kind of voice.

"You will also forget me compelling you, and Katerina sitting in the chair."

"I will forget you compelling me, and Katherine sitting in the chair." I replied again with the same monotone like voice.

I felt myself rejuvenate as my father looked away from me, I blinked a coupled of times before I smiled up at him.

"Have you seen my necklace?" I asked, stepping out from between the counter and him, which I found to be an odd place considering I just walked in. I quickly ignored the strange feeling and went to the fridge, taking out a bottle of water.

"What necklace?" He asked causing me to tilt my head.

"The one you gave me for my sixteenth birthday." I said in an evident tone. I looked threw the few drawers in the kitchen, not finding it there I ran to the couch and checked the couch cushions, huffing when I found nothing. "You know that one, with all the vervain in it to stop all the vampires in this town from compelling me."

Standing up straight from bending over the couches, I sighed while untwisting the plastic cap from the water bottle in my hand and brought it to my lips, taking a small sip. As the water ran down my throat I remembered where I put it and quickly capped the bottle and ran into my side of the apartment. I ran past my own kitchen and into my bedroom, I dropped my body into a planking position to look under my bed.

I had taken a shower last night, and set the necklace on my bed before showering. I was so tired that I had gotten changed and forgot about the necklace and just fell asleep, leaving the necklace to stay in place or fall on the floor.

And there it was, under my bed, the small crystals from the locket glimmering in the darkness under my bed. Dropping my body completely to the floor I reached to the middle of the floor underneath the bed and grabbed the necklace. As I was pulling the necklace along, Lenny jumped on my hand, his kitten teeth tickling against my skin.

"Lenny! Stop!" I giggled pulling my hand away from him, causing his furry self to come out from under the bed. "Morning Lenny." I smiled as he nuzzled his head against my noise.

Careful to not squish him I sat up straight on the floor and brought him into my arms and stood up slowly, petting his head with my thumb.

"Dad!" I called as I walked to my closet. "Are you driving me, or am I driving myself?" I shifted Lenny into my one arm, letting him rest his head comfortably in my arm as I picked out a purple spaghetti strapped dress, that had a pinched waist, and just a regular gray cardigan to go with it.

Taking silence as my answer I set Lenny down easily and got dressed, getting ready for the painful day that was ahead of me.

* * *

"So this place is just yours?" Bonnie asked as I rested my head on her shoulder, already feeling tired and I was only up for twenty minutes. She rested her head onto mine as we looked at Elena, signing papers for the Salvatore boarding house to be in her name.

"They just gave it to you?" I asked while readjusting my head on Bonnie's shoulder.

"For now." Elena breathed happily, looking up at the two of us. "As soul owner, I'm the only person who can invite a certain type of person into the house, if you know what I mean." I lifted my hands in the air, pretending the were claws and barred my teeth playfully at Elena, causing her to chuckle.

"Your own personal safe house?" Bonnie asked, I couldn't see her face, all I could hear was her voice.

"That's the idea." Elena said uneasily, signing more papers for the boarding house.

"Wouldn't wanna clean it." I said picking my head from my friend's shoulder and looking around at the huge house we were in. It really would be a pain to clean with all the high ceilings and tons of antiques.

"Agreed." Bonnie snorted before we looked back at Elena, smiling.

"I say we don't invite Damon in." I whispered, making Elena roll her eyes and smile at me. Everyone thought that Stefan and Elena were this epic love, and that they were made for each other, but no. Damon and Elena shared this connection that I've never seen before, not even in movies. No matter how much I liked Stefan, I think that Damon and Elena had more chemistry then Stelena, as Caroline liked to call it.

"We can't do that, it's his house!" Elena exclaimed softly, her lips curving into a smirk as the house representative flipped a page for her and pointed to the bottom of the page.

"Technically it's yours." Bonnie pointed out as I played with the locket of my necklace, staring mindlessly at the papers in front of Elena.

"This is true." Elena smirked and shrugged her one shoulder.

"Sign this." He pointed to the last line of the last page as he spoke politely. "And you're all done Miss. Gilbert." Elena smiled and quickly signed the paper. The house rep quickly, but calmly, gathered all of the papers in his suit case.

Bonnie and I pushed ourselves reluctantly off the comfortable couch we were residing on and straightened out or clothes. Not that they were terribly messed up. It was just a girl thing.

"Where's Palmer?" Bonnie asked me as Elena walked away, showing her guest out of the house. I knew Bonnie liked Palmer because that meant Bonnie wasn't the only witch in town. Palmer was weaker the Bonnie though, hence why everyone went to the Bennett witch instead of the Kane witch.

"She's probably still sleeping." I said letting out a soft laugh. "Or on her way to school, I have no clue." I said carelessly, shrugging my shoulders before walking over to the door where Elena stood on one side and the Salvatore brothers on the other.

"Stefan." Elena flirtatiously smiled at Stefan, making me mentally roll my eyes. Love and couples makes me gag. "Would you like to come into my house?"

"I would love to." Stefan drawled out with enthusiasm as he bounced on the balls of his feet before entering the house. Elena smiled and her eyes followed Stefan's body until he reached me, doing our secret hand shake that wasn't so secret.

"What are we, twelve?" Damon retorted at seeing Elena's smile falter and Stefan and I.

"No, thirteen." I muttered, causing Elena, Bonnie, and Stefan to chuckle. Damon's lips turned up to a smirk quickly, appreciating my wit.

"Well, one of us is only twelve still." Elena said once she recomposed herself and glared distastefully at Damon. The raven haired Salvatore sighed and raised his hands an inch, quickly, and letting us know he was annoyed.

None of us cared.

"If I invite you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" The brunette asked challenging him, yet her tone soft and light.

"No." Damon simply retorted.

"Seriously Damon." I groaned from behind Elena, shifting my weight on each foot.

"You promised." Elena added. "I call the shots. No lies. No secret agendas. Remember?" Damon turned his head around, looking in every other place other then Elena.

"Yes, Elena." Damon said feigning struggle and plain as he leaned his one arm and body against the broad doorway of the house.

"Then please. Come in." Elena said slyly and moved her eyes from Damon to us.

"Shut up." Damon said to Stefan and I as he passed us and walked deeper into the house with Stefan.

"Thanks." Elena said laughing as Bonnie handed her jacket and I grabbed my bag. Stefan turned to us and furrowed his brows.

"Where are you going?" He asked us, stepping forward and giving us a look as if we were crazy.

"School." We all said in unison so simply, causing Stefan's brows to furrow more then they already had.

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon widened his eyes dramatically causing me to roll mine.

"Yeah, guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." Stefan said, dumfounded by our choice to go to school.

"Right, but where?" I asked, seeing if they knew about his whereabouts because no one else did. "No one knows." I told them, taking their silence as an unsure answer about Klaus's whereabouts.

Elena raised her eyebrows at the brothers, like it was telling them _I'm going whether you like it or not, so better like it. _

"Your way, Elena." Damon said distastefully with a glare in his eyes as he looked at the three of us.

"Don't worry." Bonnie said trudging on her jacket. "If he shows his face, I can take him. I'm ready." Bonnie reassured.

"And I can always use my trusty pocket knife." I sang, patting the spot in my bag where the knife rested.

"The way I see it, being next to Bonnie and Verity are the safest places I can be." Elena sighed happily, throwing her arms around both of our shoulders. "Come on." She muttered and turned us all around, then headed for the door.

* * *

Sighing, I walked into my dad's class, extremely early, with Palmer at my right.

"Yo pops." I said as I stood by the door, waiting for Palmer to make her way in so I could close the door, and lock it.

"Verity, hello sweetheart." Dad smiled at me, causing me to furrow my eyebrows. He never called me Verity just in any situation, and he never called me pet names.

"Why are you calling me Verity?" I asked slowly, setting my bag at my desk and Palmer following my movements.

"That's your name, isn't it?" He said, doodling or writing on a piece of paper. I couldn't tell I was to far away from his desk.

"Yes." I said slowly in response with an equal amount of suspicion. "You never call me Verity, though, always V. So what changed?"

"I'm sorry, V, it's been a long morning." He said apologetically and flashed me a smile before going back to his paper.

"All right Palmer, ready?" I asked stepping in front of her, just a couple of feet away. Palmer nodded her head and look around the room.

"His pen." I whispered and cocked my head towards the never still pen my father had in his hand. Palmer smiled at me and nodded.

Closing her brown eyes, Palmer breather in and out deeply before lifting her arm up to shoulder height. Her hand pointed flat towards my father's pen. When she closed her palm, the pen came out of his hand, causing him to look up at the two of us and for me to laugh.

Palmer moved her closed hand to me, and I held out my palm, flattened, and she opened her hand. The pen dropped in my hand and I quickly enclosed it with my fingers. I looked up at my best friend, smiling.

"Palmer!" I smiled and ran to her, tackling her in a hug. "You did it!" Her arms wrapped around me tightly with the same enthusiasm.

"I know!" Her excited voice muffled into my curly red locks. I pulled away from her and smiled widely before I walked over to my dad's desk.

"Here is your pen, pops." I said with a smile still on my face as I set the pen on his desk.

"Thank you, V." He smiled at me, but his eyes were giving Palmer a weird look. One I didn't recognize on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my brows furrowed again as I put both of my hands on his desk. Weighing all my weight on my hands in arms. His eyes met mine, and they changed. He was smiling with his eyes. As usual.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said with a nod of his head. "Just a long morning, like I said."

"It's always a long morning with you." I sighed and rolled my eyes before I smiled again. "Since you're good, we are going to go to the locker room. We'll be back on time." I informed and walked to the door, with Palmer close behind.

* * *

After showing Stefan the paper for the dance, and he did not like the idea of going, Elena turned to Bonnie and I. She waved the paper in front of us with a smile on our faces.

I looked at Bonnie, who looked at me, before turning back to Elena and nodding our heads for a yes with smiles on our lips. We all looked at Stefan as if we were laughing at him with our eyes, he just licked his lips and raised his brows before turning his head to the front.

"Hello class." Dad sang, bored, as he walked into class. He was probably in the bathroom or something. Who knows. He cleared his throat and set down a pile of papers on his desk. "What are we learning today?" He asked generally as he looked into his planner.

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." Dana said from the front row, picking up my dad's attention.

"Right." Dad said tossing his planner down. "The sixties." Distaste clear in his voice. As he was turning around, he caught a glance of Elena as she was taking off her jacket. He stood there for a good thirty seconds, and just starred at her which was extremely unusual. No one seemed to notice, but me though.

"The sixties." Dad started as he wrote _The 60's _on the bored in his sloppy hand writing. "I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties." Said with his back towards the class. "Actually they kind of sucked." He said, putting the chalk where it belonged, and turning around to face us. "Except for The Beatles, of course. They made it bearable." Again with his bored tone as he slowly walked from behind his desk. "Uh, what else was there?"

"Psycho came out." I said knowingly, that was one of my favorite movies. Now though, I can never shower home alone, ever.

"Yes, it did." Dad confirmed again with his bored and tedious tone causing me to frown. We loved watching that movie together. I didn't get a smile, or laugh? What is this? "Uh, the cuban missile thing." He continued. "Walked on the moon! That water gate thing."

"Water gate was the seventies, Ric." Elena said knowingly, with a smile on her face, causing dad and everyone else's head to turn to her. "Uh, I mean, Mr. Satlzman." She said trying to cover her awkward and embarrassed state.

"Right." Dad said happily. Okay, she gets a smile and I don't? I am his daughter, someone please tell me what is wrong with that! He smiles at every answer I have for him during class, but today he is bored with all of us, except my half sister. Who is not even half because of him, but because of Isobel. I'm probably just over analyzing the whole situation, I need to breathe.

"Kind of mushes together up here." He said with a gesture of his hands and smile on his face. "Sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." The way he said Elena, gave me an odd feeling. Looking around I see Bonnie didn't show any signs of it bothering her, nor Elena, nor Stefan. Maybe, I'm going crazy.

* * *

"Awkward." I sang as Palmer walked over to Bonnie and Elena at lunch, hearing the end of their conversation with Jer, who was being very hostile and grumpy.

"Very." Elena agreed as we all sat down. "What's going on?" She looked at Bonnie.

"I told him he had to dress up tonight, and he got all uptight." Bonnie said effortlessly, leaning her arms on the cold table.

"Hey, Elena, there you are." Dana said smiling and walking to our table quickly. "This is gonna sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you were going to the dance tonight." Elena smirked uncomfortably, looking at Bonnie, Palmer and I, before looking back at Dana.

"Tell him she as a boyfriend." I said rolling my eyes, even if Elena didn't have Stefan, no one would want her to go with all this Klaus shit going on.

"You could at least meet him." Dana pressed. "He'll be at the dance tonight! Look for him!" She said excitedly. "His name is Klaus." At the mention of that name, Palmer dropped the macaroni she had on her fork, that was ready to go into her mouth, I spit my water back into the bottle, and Bonnie and Elena's eyes widened along with there falling faces.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I asked uneasily, causing Dana to look at me.

"His names Klaus." She said unsure why we were all practically drowning in fear and shock. "I know the names stupid, but I swear he's hot." Bonnie and I looked at each other, before looking around at everyone in the room, and we knew everyone in the room, so what the hell?

"Where is he, is he here?" Bonnie asked casually, turning her head back to the barrier of bad news. Dana looked more then extremely confused at Bonnie's words.

"I don't know." Her tone matching the look on her face.

"She's been compelled." Palmer muttered under her breath.

"He want's to know if you'll save him the last dance! How cute is that?" Dana said, smiling eagerly again.

* * *

"Why are you knocking?" I snorted, pushing open the door of the boarding house. There I saw Bonnie, Elena, Palmer, and the Salvatore brothers waiting for my dad and I's arrival.

"Because, it's polite." Dad said, causing me to snort again.

"When have you ever been polite?" I threw my bag down on the floor before walking over to the couch and sitting on it, happy about the soft surface under my butt.

"Took you two long enough." Damon groaned.

"I had to tell Coach Heller that I'd be missing practice today." I snapped and leaned back on to the couch.

"Yeah." Dad sighed. "What she said."

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone for the dance tonight." Damon said looking at my dad. Not asking. No, no, no. Telling. "Klaus made his first move."

"Okay, so we find him and then what?" Elena said with her arms crossed against her chest and her leaning back on the arm of the couch.

"Smash him like a pancake." Palmer said, clapping her hands together as if she was flattening, or in this case smashing, something. Elena, Stefan and Bonnie smiled and I laughed quietly at my friend.

"Palmer, shut up." Damon dragged, annoyed with Palmer's child like antics.

"Palmer, shut up." She mocked him before sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Seriously though, what's our plan of attack?" Elena asked the room.

"Me." Bonnie said simply, causing all of our brows to furrow and turn our heads to her. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him. I can kill him."

"It's not gonna be that easy." Dad said after laughing uneasily. "He is the biggest, baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point, I mean, what if he-" Damon didn't finish his sentence, he used his vampire speed to run to Bonnie, or attempt to. Bonnie simply held up her hand and sent Damon flying backwards.

"Well, I was impressed." Stefan said turning his head from Damon to Bonnie, with a funny look on his face.

"It doesn't matter if he's an original." Bonnie started as she walked to Elena. "I can take down anyone who comes at me." She looked at Elena. "I can kill him."

* * *

"I can't believe you are making me where this Palmer." I sighed looking at the costume in the mirror of her room.

This costume was without a doubt from the sixties.

The costume was all brown, the top was a halter top that frayed from my breasts to the top of my thighs. My shorts were small and the same color brown as well, only covering majority of my ass. A wild fur vest was added to my shoulders to make it seem less hooker like, but I thought it was worse. Speaking of fur, over my calf high brown leather boots, there were fur leg warmers. How lovely. Plamer curled my hair to make the curls more even and sexier, much to my disliking, and she added a plain brown headband to complete this.

"I look like a hooker." I sighed.

"Then you're calling me a hooker!" She said faking outrage, her costume was the same as mine, just all the details and main color were orange. I couldn't wear orange because it clashes with my hair, and skin.

"Well.." I said playfully, causing her to hit me on the shoulder.

"Shut up V." Palmer snapped just a playfully before turning back to the mirror to fix her hair. "Ready to go?"

"Waiting on you." I sighed.

"Great, let's get a picture a go!" She smiled happily at me and wandered deeper into her room to look for her camera.

* * *

"Dylan! Put me down!" I squealed as Dylan spun me around on the dance floor.

"No!" Dylan said over the music as he picked me up and started to spin again, I giggled in response.

"Yes!" I said as he put me down and started dancing with me like a normal person. "Thank you!" I smiled gratefully at him.

"Only cause I saw your dad, and he scares me." Dylan muttered and bowed his head in my dad's direction. I started laughing as Dylan pushed me away from him, only to pull me right back in.

"Does he really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." He replied quickly, causing me to laugh at him, or more so then I already had.

"I'll have to tell him that, he'll feel relieved that he scares more then just vampires." I said nodding my head with a smile.

"How is the whole vampire slayer thing going?" He asked, his arm circling around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Really odd." I said quickly, already having the answer because that's all I thought about. How odd my life was with all of this vampire crap. Even if I didn't have any knowledge about vampires, I would still think my life is odd. Everybody's life is odd, in a way. "So odd, I cannot even begin to explain to you, Dylan." I said with a small smile which he returned.

"Verity!" Dad called as he danced his way over to Dylan and I. I hit my head with Dylan's shoulder, using his shoulder as if it were my hand and I was face palming myself.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman." Dylan said laughing as I hid in his shoulder.

"Dad, stop dancing." I groaned, embarrassed by dad's awful dance skills.

"Why? This is a good song." He wiggled his body in a way that reminded me of a sezure, Dylan and I busted out laughing.

"Dad! Stop!" I said in between breaths of laughter as I pulled away from Dylan's shoulder to look at my dad. Alaric Satlzman. Such a handsome fellow.

"Who is you're little friend her, Verity?" Dad said, looking Dylan up and down with a smug expression on his face.

"Dylan, Mr. Satlzman." My friend spoke for himself, his blue eyes clouded with confusion. "From seventh period."

"Dylan!" Dad put his hand on Dylan's shoulder. "How would you like your friends and you like to make a little more money?"

"Yeah! Sure!" Dylan said with a smile, as he followed my dad. I furrowed my brows as I was left alone on the dance floor.

* * *

"Thanks for being here everybody!" Dana smiled and said proudly through the microphone. I was now standing with Palmer, slow dancing, because I haven't seen Dylan since my father took him, which was odd. But what ever, he was probably talking about a tutoring job considering Dylan has a 4.0 grade average.

Everyone in the room clapped, hooted, and hollered after Dana spoke.

"We have a special shout out tonight!" She continued as Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, and Elena came up behind Palmer and I.

"Hey." Elena muttered, giving me a small smile.

"You okay?" I muttered back. She only nodded her head in response.

"This is for Elena!" Dana said in her usual happy tone. All our heads turned at hearing her name, I had a feeling this was some creepy ass gesture from Klaus.

"From Klaus." And I was right! Then again, when was I ever wrong? Except for math test, those are not my strong points.

"That was a lame cheap shot." Damon said coming to stand next to me after he looked all around the room. "He's trying to bait us."

"I know everyone here!" Elena said over the music.

"Maybe he's not here." I said looking around the room, and leaning into Damon for support. These boots were terribly uncomfortable. "He just wants us to believe that he is."

"This is a party people!" Damon said wrapping his strong arm around my shoulders. "Blend! Let him come to us!"

"Good idea." Bonnie said, dragging Jeremy out to the dance floor.

"No, no. I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy groaned.

"Too bad." Bonnie said simply.

"There's your father." Damon said, nudging my shoulder with his hand and bowing his head towards my dad. "We'll be back." He said to Stefan and Elena before walking off with me under his arm.

"Special dedication huh?" Dad started, just as I was about to open my mouth to ask where Dylan was. "This guy's a little twisted."

"I'm not impressed." Damon and I said simultaneously, causing dad to look at us like we were dumb.

"No?" He asked Damon more then me, raising his brows.

"Let me know if you see anything, out of whack." Damon said, releasing me to my father.

"Where's Dyl?" I asked as Damon walked away.

"I haven't seen him since I talked to him about the tutoring job I wanted to give him." He said casually, looking around, probably for Klaus. I was right, tutoring job.

"Oh, well you are a bore." I said walking away from him.

* * *

"What are they up to?" Elena asked as the three of us, Jeremy her and myself, watched Bonnie and Damon dance together.

"Who knows." Jeremy said tiredly.

"Is there something going on Jer?" Elena asked him, her brows raising in a concerned way. "You okay?"

"Fine." He said, not I'm fine. Just fine.

"Are you sure?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." He said nodding his head. "I'm fine." He looked at Bonnie and Damon again before walking away from us.

"I got it." I said and went after my best friend.

* * *

"Jeremy, what're you doing?" I asked walking down the dark hallway with Stefan. It freaked me out that Klaus was here, and could pop up any second, having Stefan with me made it a little better.

"Elena thinks we should stick together." Stefan said as Jeremy turned around to face us.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said absently. "Got my ring." He said holding up his hand with the ring on his finger. Jeremy looked at us sadly for a couple of seconds before dropping his head and muttering something I couldn't catch until he came out with. "It's Bonnie."

"What is it?" I asked softly, not taking my eyes off Jeremy, who looked up at Stefan and I sadly.

"Hey you got something on your mind, spit it out." Stefan sad quickly but gently.

"If Bonnie takes on Klaus..channeling all the energy is gonna kill her." Jeremy quickly dropped his head again, my parted lips made more of an 'O' now finding out that Bonnie could die tonight.

"What?" Stefan asked for me, by the small crack of his voice you could tell he wasn't happy either.

"But she doesn't want Elena to know, because if Elena know's then she's going to try and stop her...and it's Elena who could turn up dead, so." Jeremy let out a shaky breath after his unsettling words. Either Bonnie or Elena died tonight. Fucking fantastic. "What am I supposed to do?" Jeremy asked us, his voice rising in anger and his eyes lining with water.

"Jer." I said sadly and stepped forward, giving him one of the biggest hugs I have ever given before.

* * *

"Just answer one question." Bonnie demanded from the two of us, after we ranted raved about how she wasn't dying. Which she was not! "If the situation was reversed, would you two do it for me?"

"Obviously." I answered immediately, not even having to think about it.

"So you know why I have to." Bonnie said, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"No." Elena spoke softly as she looked down at Bonnie, there height difference coming into play here. "No." She said again louder, her eyes filling with tears.

"We're going to find a way." I said wrapping my arms around both of their shoulders. "We always do."

"Verity." Dad said running up to us, almost out of breath. "Elena."

"What, what is it?" Elena asked.

"It's Jeremy." He said breathlessly.

"What?" We all said in unison, outrage clear in our voices.

"Klaus has Jeremy, come on." He said, running ahead to one of the back doors. The three of us followed quickly and filed into the building as dad held the door open for us.

"Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena asked as we ran behind dad, who had gotten in the front of us somewhere along the way.

"Just a little further." He said not bothering to look back at us as we ran into the hallway. The hallway was empty and their was no noises of struggle, or any noises at all except the ones coming from us.

"Somethings not right." I muttered, furrowing my lighter eyebrows at my dad.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie demanded as we slowed to a walk and dad stopped, we followed him and stopped walking. He turned around and let out a humorous intake of air.

"I had to get away from that dance." He started, and my body instantly tensed, along with Elena and Bonnie's. "Sixties." He muttered then made a gagging noise. "Not my decade, I mean who's call was it anyway?"

I stood in the middle of the two other girls, my legs set in a ready to tun stance. But not away from my dad and whatever mind tricks he was playing, but to run towards him, and beat him up like he had taught me to do.

"I much prefer the twenties." He spoke like he had experienced it...wait. I remember Palmer saying one time there was a spell for someone to swap bodies with someone else, or just to take over there body. What if someone was doing that to my dad? What if Klaus was doing that to him? "The styles, the parties, the jazz." Elena, Bonnie and I shared a crazed look before looking back at him.

"Alaric." Elena said, and that's when my dad started to walk forward, with that overly bright and wide smile that made you shiver with fear. This was not my dad. No it was not. "Are you on vervain?" And at that question, he stopped walking.

"Now why you ask me that question Elena?" Why would she ask that, out of all questions. Obviously he wasn't compelled, because no matter how much compulsion there was to be used on him, my dad couldn't talk about the twenties with such remembrance in his voice.

"He's not compelled." I said before Elena could even word the idea. Whoever was currently in my dad's body, who I had a pretty good idea of who, was taking slow, menacing steps towards us.

"Right you are, my lovely Verity." He said with that creepy smile again. "Keep guessing though." He said more to Elena, then to me or Bonnie. Bonnie stepped in front of us, her back arm shielding us and her front arm to put distance between her and the body user.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked, no demanded to know. The body user huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. I'm.."

"I don't need one." I snapped, cutting him off. "You're not my dad."

"You are a sharp little thing, aren't you sweetheart?" He asked and sort of complimented, causing me to narrow my eyes at him.

"Yes, I am." I said proudly, my eyes still narrowed in his direction. "And you're Klaus."

"Surprise!" Klaus said sarcastically, with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"No, no, it's not possible." Elena said breathlessly from behind me, seeing as I had moved in front of the doppleganger.

"Just relax Elena, I'm not here to hurt you." Like his reassurance was going to make everything all Hunky Dory. "You're not on my hit list, _tonight._"

"But you are." Klaus said moving his eyes towards Bonnie and I. All of the sudden Klaus tried to use his vampire speed to go after Bonnie, who easily sent him flying back.

I quickly ran to one of the empty lockers near us and kicked it. From the sudden impact, the locker door flew open, revealing to me a small amount of weapons. Such as a dagger, a gun with wooden bullets, a cross bow, quickly weighing out my options I grabbed the crossbow.

"Did I mention, I know a witch?" Klaus said standing up, I watched his every move as I loaded the crossbow effortlessly. "You have to hit me a lot harder then that." He came at Bonnie again, and was thrown back into the trophy case that was over fifty feet away from us. Elena gasped from behind me at the shatter. Bonnie stood as still a house, and I lifted the crossbow to eye level, ready to shoot at the opportune moment.

After continuous groans of pain, Klaus laughed at us before lifting his head to take a look at us.

"By all means, fire away." He said carelessly. Taking his word for it, I shot at him. The wooden stake spun violently in the air until it collided with his shoulder. He growled in pain before taking the stake out from dad's shoulder and wailing it back at me. Faster then I could blink, the stake was in my thigh and I was screaming at the sudden pain. I slid against the lockers, holding my thigh with one hand, and my crossbow with the other. Despite my pain and suffering, I took another shot at Klaus, missing him by a hair on his head.

"If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one." He said pointing his hand at me. At that point, I dropped the crossbow. I couldn't kill my dad, or my dad's body. I wouldn't have any family left, except for Elena. Not that was a bad thing, but my Elena was only half family. Dad was all the full family I had left, and killing his body just so Klaus could get a new body, was not worth it. "Maybe Jeremy."

"Go." Bonnie grunted to Elena and I, which was kind of hard considering I was on the ground, with half of a stake in my leg. Elena got the gist and picked me up easily. "Run!" Bonnie screamed and they started running, I bounced in Elena's arms uncontrollably and winced like crazy at the stake going deeper into my leg.

Bonnie turned around and closed the doors with her magic as Damon came running in through the other doors.

"What happened?" I couldn't see anything, except for behind Elena and Bonnie.

"Klaus!" Elena said out of breath.

"Klaus is in dad's body." I grunted painfully as I hung my head lazily over Elena's shoulder.

"Give me Verity." Damon said before anything else was said. Elena carefully handed me to Damon, so now I was in the older Salvatore's arms. Tears pricked at my green eyes, so I shut them tightly not wanting to cry in the same building Klaus was in. "Now, onto more pressing issues." Damon started and adjusted me so I was more comfortable in his arms. "What?"

"He's posessed." Bonnie said breathlessly as well.

"No." I murmured, my head slumping against Damon's chest. "Palmer showed me her family grimwore, there's a spell fore someone to take over someone else's body."

"So you're saying Palmer did this?" Elena asked, stepping closer to my wounded body.

"No!" I waved my hand in the air in an exhausted way, brushing the thought out of her mind. "We found it when she first got the book, we didn't think it was anything so we just kept looking through the book." My voice sounded strained, and there were black dots blurring my vision. "Damon." I groaned. "There are black dots, every where." I felt my positioned being moved, and blood dripping down my legs. I opened my eyes wider to see if I was still in Damon's arms, but I was in Elena's again.

"Go find Stefan." Damon snapped. "Now." I groaned painfully as Elena started to run again.

"I'm sorry, V." She said looking down at me.

"It's okay." I smiled faintly. "At least we got away." She smiled sadly down at me. I felt blood dripping into the fur of my boot and some just going straight onto the floor, my head was drenched in sweat, my chest heaving. How deep was the stake into my leg? I lifted my head up to look at my leg, and it was an absolute pool of just blood, and the stake that used to be wedged half into my leg, was no three quarters, or more, wedged into my skin.

* * *

I was leaning against the cold wall of the hallways, my eyes closed tightly, and my hand pulling at the stake in my leg, waiting for Elena to get back with Stefan, or Jeremy, or who ever. When I heard feet clicking against the tile, I quickly opened my eyes, I was not expecting who I saw. I didn't even want to see who I saw.

"Klaus." I breathed painfully as I managed to pull the stake about three inches out of my leg.

"Verity, sweetheart, you looking like you are in quite the struggle." He said charmingly as he took slow steps towards me. Again with the slow steps? You would think he would pick up some new tricks as the minutes go by.

"No, just a stake in my leg, nothing I can't handle." I said through gritted teeth, then let out a painful groan and the stake sinking back into my leg.

"By the looks of it, I would say other wise." He said, now in front of my lesioned body.

"No one asked for your two cents, Klaus." I spat and pulled at the stake again, but to no avail it only sank lower in to my leg when I let it go.

"Let me help you." He said, like my father would, and ripped the stake from my leg. I threw my head back into the wall, and bit my bottom lip so hard that it drew blood. If I were to scream that would attract more attention then I wanted, or needed at the moment. "Better?"

"Go to hell." I spat, glaring into his eyes that were just like mine, except darker.

"I've been there, it's quite nice actually." He smiled at me before gripping my bicep tightly and pulling me up to his level.

"Of course you have." My teeth still gritted as I rolled my eyes in response to him.

He started dragging me back to the previous hallway I was in, I was so much pain. My leg was oozing blood and throbbing from the now open wound, and don;t forget I was being stubborn so he was dragging my legs. The friction of my wound rubbing against my unwounded thigh made me bite the inside of my cheek. Klaus's grip on my bicep was past bruising, it was probably bone shattering, and it scared me ten times more then it should have because his face right now was my father's face, not his own.

"Stop struggling Verity, it'll be less painful." Klaus said tightening his grip on my arm.

"When pigs fly." I snapped and he threw me in a cafeteria chair, the big ass hole in my leg collided with the edge of the chair causing me to cry out into the empty room.

"Careful, one of your witchy friends could make that happen." Klaus said sitting in the chair one away from mine.

Slowly, but surely, I lifted my leg from the edge of the now blooded chair and sat as regularly and still as possible. Klaus had his feet propped on the table and his body positioned to me, and the door. In his hands was a small little pocket knife, the one I had gotten my dad when we went camping a couple of years back.

Every bone and muscle in my body felt drained of any type of energy as I leaned back into the plastic chair. I licked my dry, cracked lips as I waited for someone to come and save me, or thought of ways for me to get out of here half alive.

"What took you so long?" He was obviously not talking about me, because I was expected to take long, and I hadn't done anything for him to ask the question. Nothing but sit properly on my chair. "Now, do you wanna do this the easy way..." He paused and in the next second I felt something at my throat. A blade. "Or the hard way."

Opening my eyes, I saw Bonnie standing there in her frilly little sixties outfit. Frilly wasn't the word I'd use to describe Bonnie's mood at this point. By the flick of her wrist, she broke his hand causing the blade to drop in my lap.

Easily, Klaus snapped his hand back in place. "The hard way." He said breathless from the pain. "Got it." Before I even processed my next move, I threw my head back, the pain didn't bother me when my father and I's heads collided and he stumbled back a bit. Bonnie flicked her wrist higher and I heard him groan louder by the second.

"Would you kill you favorite history teacher?" He asked, popping one of his bones back in to place. "Or your own father?"

"You're not my father." I snapped and stood up from the chair angrily, holding the knife to my leg so I wouldn't loose my only weapon, all the adrenaline pumping through my veins helped me ignore the pain I felt in my leg.

"It's what Alaric would want." Bonnie said, stepping closer to Klaus and I, her dark eyes narrowed and her steps slow and menacing, mirroring Klaus's movements before.

"He'd want you to suffer first." I continued for her, quickly throwing the pocket knife at Klaus, hitting him directly in the forearm, my aim was for his shoulder, but with all the blood loss, the forearm was fine to. He took in a sharp breath before pulling the blade out of his skin. He threw it back at me, but I expected it this time, and dodged it quickly. During the dodge, my leg gave from underneath me and I fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Look at you two." He spat disappointedly at Bonnie, who I could see out of the corner of my eye was bleeding from her nose. "Is that all you got?"

"Let's find out." Bonnie said with determination in her voice as wiped the blood from her face.

Bonnie flicked her wrist again and the lights flickered, and Klaus's one leg gave out from underneath him. Turning on my side, I found the knife only to be a couple of inches away, so doing the army crawl I managed to get the knife in my position. The flyers on the bulletain boards were going everywhere, the lights didn't only flicker anymore, now there were sparks coming from out from the hanging fixtures.

Picking up the knife I threw it again, hitting him in the thigh and he dropped to ground from the impact of the open wound and Bonnie's magic.

"Bonnie no!" Elena yelled from behind us, and Bonnie turned around simply looked at the doors and they closed for her. Elena and Stefan where banging loudly on the doors, calling my name and Bonnie's but neither of us listened, we were to busy fighting.

Using the closest chair to me, I used that to support my body and help me get up from the ground. My dad screamed as Bonnie inflicted more, and more pain onto his body. As much as it pained me to see him in so much pain, I knew it wasn't him, I knew it was Klaus.

Bonnie screamed as Alaric crawled slowly closer to us, the knife still in his leg. Using this as the oppourtune moment, I quickly hobbled on one leg to Klaus, pulling the knife out of his thigh. He looked up at me, sure that I was going to stab him again, but no, I used fifty percent of my strength to kick him in the stomach with my heel.

Klaus was to quick for me, and grabbed my foot out from under me causing me to slam into the ground. My head hit the floor so hard, I felt a warm trickle come from my head, then the darkness started to take over. The last thing I remember is hearing Elena scream no, all of the lights and every other type of chaos in the room immediately stopping, and Bonnie's body dropping to the floor. Then the darkness took over.

* * *

"Verity." I heard someone calling me out of my sleep. When I didn't respond they called me again. "Verity." They sang in a light tone, hinting that it was a girl. Groaning I opened my eyes to see, who I hoped was Elena above my face.

"Elena?" I asked groggily, causing her to smile.

"Yeah." She said, letting me sit up and then hug me. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm fine." I reassured her and I wasn't lying, my leg, head, and everything else in my body felt fine. As soon as Elena pulled away from me, I lifted the blanket off my legs and saw that I was changed and my body was completely fine. I was in a pair of black pajama shorts an old t-shirt. My legs had no wounds on either of them, and there was not blood every where. "They boys didn't change me, right?"

Elena laughed at me softly before answering. "No, Caroline and I showered you and changed you." She smiled.

"Thank you." I smile gratefully at her, before my smile faltered and two things stuck out in my head about tonight. Bonnie and my dad. "Where's Bonnie? Where's my dad?" I asked frantically, getting myself out of bed and pacing around the guest room I was in.

"Verity, calm down." Elena said in a hushed tone, causing me too look at her. "Klaus is still in Ric's body, but as far as we know, he is fine." She said in the same hushed tone, relieving me a little bit knowing that he was okay. "And Bonnie..Bonnie's alive!" My smile quickly lit up my face again. "She put a spell on herself and..she's alive!" She fumbled to find words for her tons of different feelings, which I was feeling as well.

Hearing that my father was okay, but Klaus was still in his body was a small relief to me. It was wonderful that my dad was okay, but not that Klaus was in his body still. Tomorrow, I have to dig up some dirt with Palmer and see if we can figure a way to get Klaus out of my father's body. Knowing that Bonnie was alive, that was a huge relief to my ears. I wasn't only worried about me for her loss, because in the year I have known her we have grown extremely close, but Palmer, Elena, Caroline, and Jeremy have known her all of their life. What would they do without her? They would rot, that's what.

"I need you, to come with me." Elena said lowering her voice even more, she tapped her ear and pointed upwards, signaling the Damon and Stefan were probably listening to us.

"Where?" I matched her quiet tone as we walked out of the room I was sleeping in thirty seconds ago and down the hallway, towards the basement. There was only one thing in the basement. Elijah. "Elena." I whispered harshly as she went to open the basement door. "What're you doing?"

"Trust me." She said simply before opening the door to the basement and walking down the stairs. I looked around, seeing no Stefan or Damon. Mentally I yelled at myself for this. Quietly, I started down the stairs and shut the door behind me.

As I walked down the stairs, I muttered. "Time to wake Elijah."


End file.
